


Our Last Day Together

by Dressed_In_Darkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Sex, Eren Has His Manga Color Scheme, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/pseuds/Dressed_In_Darkness
Summary: Prince Levi is drawn to the werewolf his father's guards capture outside the castle walls from the moment he lays eyes on him. There's something there between them, something unknown and profound that keeps Levi coming back for more. And on their last night together, will Levi discover what these feelings are?





	Our Last Day Together

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for my good friend Raiza (baby girl baby!)  
> I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Warning: I feel the need to stress that in this Eren remains in his wolf form when he mates with Levi. If you're uncomfortable with that kind of content, please **do not** read.

The stone staircase that led down to the dungeon was always dark. I lifted the torch I carried above my head as I descended the steps. It only illuminated a short distance ahead of me, but I knew this place well enough to get by. I had been coming down here for the past four months, ever since the castle-guard captured the werewolf leading an attack against our people. King Lucien had ordered him to be brought here to rot. No one was allowed entry. No one but me. After all, only my father had the power to forbid a prince from anything and he needn’t know about these late-night visits.

At the bottom of the stairs, I slipped the torch into a sconce to free my hands. Just ahead, in the darkness, I heard chains rattle. The wolf knew I was here.

“I brought you something to eat.” I approached the area where the guards had shackled him to the wall, my eyes adjusting to the darkness with each step. The outline of his body took shape first. I always forgot how huge he became when he shifted _._ “You’ve changed already? The full moon rose only minutes ago.”

Silence greeted me.

“I see you are going to continue to ignore me,” I said, feeling his eyes follow my every move. It had been that intense, murderous gaze of his that had caught my attention when my father’s knights dragged him into the throne room. Those grey, piercing eyes held nothing but hatred and contempt. And every time he looked at me that way, I felt more alive than I had in years. No one had ever scorned me so openly. No one had dared to, not with my title. “If it weren’t for me, you would have starved by now. The least you can do is answer my questions. I know you can speak in that form.”

“You shouldn’t have come.”

I jerked to a stop at the sound of his deep, guttural voice, more a growl than anything else. “I have been with you while you were in this form before. Why are you telling me this now?”

“Tonight’s different.”

“How so? Explain yourself.” I stepped closer to him.

He reared back, pressing himself flat against the wall. “Get out. Now.”

“No.”

The air in the room shifted when he lunged forward. He wrapped his large hands around my waist, dragged me close, and growled, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

_This scent..._

It finally dawned on me why he had asked me to leave. He’d never smelled like this before. His scent, an intoxicating blend of arousal and anger, put me on edge. My senses heightened in response. The darkness receded as my pupils dilated to allow more light from the torch in. I knew what he must be seeing now—red, glowing irises and razor-sharp fangs. I’d never shown him this side of me. I knew all too well how much he despised vampires. He had gone out of his way to kill as many as possible before being caught. _And why hasn’t he attempted to kill me? He’s had plenty of chances to. Even now, he can end it all with one bite._

He broke my train of thought when he lifted me off my feet. I gripped onto his shoulders, letting my nails sink through his fur and into his skin.

“You should have heeded my warning,” he said as he nosed at my neck. “You understand now, don’t you?”

“You’re in rut.”

“Mm, now you realize you should have left when I gave you the chance to.”

“Why? Are you implying that you wish to mate with a vampire? Even when you have made your hatred for my kind so clear?”

One of his hands cupped my bottom, sharp claws tearing through the fabric of my leggings with ease. “Is that not why you kept me alive all these months? Because you enjoy seeing the hatred in my eyes when I look at you? I am no fool. Do not treat me as one.” 

“That doesn’t mean I wish to mate with you. I don’t even know your name.”

“Liar,” he snarled. “You know my name.” He tore my leggings even more. “Say it, _Prince_ Levi. I want to hear it from your lips.”

“I have no idea what—”

_“Say it,”_ he demanded.

“Eren.”

“That’s right. You’ve known who I am all along. You’ve wanted this from the beginning. That’s why you’re not fighting me.” He slid his fingers into my hair, grabbed a handful, and yanked my head back. “Admit it.”

My body began to tremble as his warm breath gusted across my exposed throat. I arched into it, lowering my hips until his erection rubbed against mine. He only let me savor the sensation for a second before he yanked my head back even further. The mixture of pleasure and pain aroused me all the more. My insides were throbbing in anticipation.

He was right. I wanted him. I’d wanted him from the moment I had first laid eyes on him in the throne room.

“I admit it,” I said in a rough voice. “I want this. I want you. Now that you’ve heard me admit it”—I rolled my hips, grinding myself against him without a hint of shame—“fuck me.”

With a low growl, Eren jerked my leggings off and tossed the ruined garment to the side. Then he was there, the head of his cock rubbing across my slick entrance. “Did you prepare yourself before coming down here? You’re dripping wet.”

“And what if I did?”

“Were you that eager to have me inside you?”

I yanked my hair out of his grasp to tip my head forward. I gazed into his eyes. “Do not make me wait, wolf. I have waited long enough.”

“I will not be gentle.”

“I don’t need or want gentle.”

The only response he gave me in return was a snarl. Then, with his arm around my waist, he lifted me higher and positioned me over his cock. I buried my face in his chest as he lowered me down onto him, sliding in deep, stretching me wide. He was so huge and hot, throbbing inside me until I felt nothing else. “Are you satisfied now, prince?” He pulled out and thrust back in, hard. My mouth dropped open on a moan. “Answer me. Is this what you wanted?” 

I nodded, unable to speak.

“That won’t do,” he said, licking the crook of my neck. He sank his teeth into my throat a second later. The sharp bite of his teeth made my cock jerk. Pre-come dripped down, smearing across his stomach as he eased out of me again. “I want to hear you say it. Tell me you wanted this.”

“This is what I wanted. And I need more... Move...”

He slammed me back down onto him to lift me off a moment later to do it again. He kept up the relentless pace, rocking into me over and over. I let him take control. I reveled in the way he handled me. Every thrust was rough, a snap of his hips, a slap of skin against skin, and it felt so good I clung onto him and gave myself over to the pleasure. God, he filled me up completely. Pinpricks of heat radiated outward from the place where we were joined every time he slid back into me. _So deep._ _So hot. Everything is so hot. Burning._

“Eren,” I said in a voice I didn’t recognize—breathless, scratched raw. My hips moved of their own accord, rolling down every time he pulled out. “Eren, Eren please...”

He leaned back to look at me. When his grey eyes met mine, he moved faster, his growls growing louder and—

My orgasm washed through me. I screamed with it, my entire body shaking.

“You’re mine now _,_ ” Eren said right before he sank his teeth into the other side of my neck. He bit down and kept his jaw locked as he fucked me like he had every intention of breaking me. He drove himself in deep, again and again, until his body went rigid against mine. A groan erupted from his throat and heat flooded me as his cock pulsed hard inside of me. Every twitch made me tremble harder, overstimulated.

When he finally stilled, his tongue lapped at the wound on my throat. I had the ability to heal the bites in seconds, but I wanted them, at least for tonight. Tomorrow I would need to erase every mark he had made. Tomorrow I would go through with my plan to set him free. _This will be the last time I’ll see him._

“More.” I clenched around him and he hissed in a breath. “I want you until the sun rises.”

Without a word, he knelt down and laid me on the ground. The chains rattled as he eased out of me. “Turn around.”

I rolled over and lifted myself onto my hands and knees. Eren put his hand on the small of my back. The warmth of his palm sent a tremor down my spine. It settled in the pit of my stomach, where it sparked a heat that renewed the ache within me. I wanted him again, needed him. “Hurry,” I said.

He did not appease me. With patience, he spread my cheeks with his hands and hummed with approval when his come trickled out of me. It ran down my thighs. “You belong to me now.”

“Quit saying that. I do not belong to you. I can never belong to—” The wet heat of his tongue pressing flat against my entrance robbed me of words. I crumpled forward, pushing my hips back into his face. All my nerve endings came alive with sensation, too sensitive and too responsive. My body jerked with every lap of his tongue. I was at his mercy and he knew it.

“Tell me, prince. Who do you belong to?”

“I can’t—w-we can’t—ah!”

He smacked my ass cheek, then gripped it tight and yanked me closer. His tongue pushed inside of me. I pressed back, desperate for more, but he held me in place.

“Please,” I begged, unashamed.

“Tell me.”

“You. I belong to you. I have since I saw you in the throne room all those months ago.”

Eren rose onto his knees and slipped back into me with a slow push of his hips. When he braced his arms on either side of my head, I turned and sank my fangs into his wrist. Blood flowed into my mouth. It tasted so rich that I drank it down greedily, uncaring that it dripped from the corners of my mouth. I would have been content to fill myself with him, but he broke my concentration when he slid out and thrust back in hard enough to yank a gasp out of me. He fucked me hard and fast after that, the weight of his body almost pressing me flat against the floor. I lost myself in it, my vision going hazy around the edges.

I couldn’t hold back for another second. The next time he buried himself to the hilt, the head of his cock rubbing against my prostate, I came on a shout. My whole body seemed to burst at the center. I shook with the force of it as moan after moan left me. And when Eren followed me soon after, I went limp in his arms.

He held me close as he repositioned us so we were lying on the ground beside each other. Like this, with his arms wrapped around me and my back pressed tight against his chest, I couldn’t fight my exhaustion anymore.

“Wake me in an hour,” I said. I didn’t want to waste our time together sleeping.

“Sleep.”

“Tell me you’ll wake me—” 

“Sleep.”

I held onto his arm, as though that would keep him with me, and fell asleep.

\---

From the moment I opened my eyes, I knew Eren had let me sleep through the night. As if confirming my suspicions, he appeared in front of me in his human form. My chest tightened. The sight of him, with his deep tan skin and long black hair that hung loose around his shoulders, rendered me speechless for a handful of minutes. He looked like a predator, even in that form. 

“You’re awake,” he said.

“Yes. Is it morning?”

“It will be soon.”

I sat up and gazed at my trousers, ruined and torn on the ground. “I’ll never make it back to my room without drawing attention to myself. You ripped them to shreds.”

“You had no complaints last night.”

“And if I was still full of you, you would hear no complaints from me, but the sun will rise soon. I must return to my bedchamber before someone takes notice of my absence.”

“Wear these.” He held out a pair of trousers I’d brought him a few days ago.

I took them from him and slipped them on. “I’ll bring you another pair tonight.” I headed towards the stairs without another word. It wouldn’t be long before someone came looking for me.

“Wait.”

I stopped but kept my back to him. “Don’t... Don’t say anything.”

Eren remained silent, and I took another step. Then another. But just as I reached the bottom step, I turned around and met his gaze. He looked at me differently now. He had for weeks. The hatred that had lit his eyes with fury was no longer there.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” I asked in a whisper.

“You only just caught on? Why do you think I can’t keep my eyes off of you? That I haven’t been able to since the day we met?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does,” he retorted.

I shook my head and walked back up to him. I touched the manacle around his wrist. “The key is in the basket of food I brought with me.” The basket lay close enough for him to reach. All of its contents had spilled out when I’d dropped it. “Tonight no one will be allowed near here. You can escape. There will be no guards posted at the entrance near the garden. Go there and—”

“I’ll come back for you.”

“You can’t.”

“I will,” he insisted. “You’re mine.”

I put my hands on either side of his face and stood up on tiptoes to kiss him. With my lips still touching his, I said, “Leave and never come back. My father will show you no kindness next time.”

“I will come back.” He kissed me once more. “You know who I am.”

“Prince Eren.”

He nodded. “We will see each other again.”

“Prove it to me.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! ♡
> 
> Social media info: [✉](https://dressedindarkness.carrd.co)


End file.
